1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device, such as a Blu-ray type DVD recorder or DVD player, and particularly concerns a disk device configured to enable a casing assembly work to be performed rapidly and readily.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a disk device is shown in a partially cutaway perspective view of FIG. 5, and with this disk device, a main disk device unit 2, constituted, for example, of a main unit of a Blu-ray type DVD recorder or DVD player, and a control circuit board 3, constituted of a printed circuit board, are housed inside a casing 1.
The casing 1 is constituted of a front panel 1A, made of synthetic resin, and a bottom chassis 1B and a top chassis 1C, formed of metal plates, and a connecting frame 5, formed of a metal plate, is latched onto one side plate 1b among side plates 1b and 1c extending upward from respective side edges of a bottom plate 1a of the bottom chassis 1B.
With the main disk device unit 2, a tray 2b for mounting a disk D is disposed in a manner enabling advancing and retreating movements a and b on a loader chassis 2a affixed to the bottom plate 1a of the bottom chassis 1B, and in a tray opening state, the tray 2b is advanced a and made to protrude from a tray entrance/exit 6 of the front panel 1A for removal of the disk D on the tray 2b or placement of a new disk D on the tray 2b. In FIG. 5, 7 is an operating portion, recessedly formed in the front panel 1A, and an opening/closing lid 8 is disposed in a manner enabling opening and closing.
FIGS. 6 to 8 show a conventional connecting frame 5, with FIG. 6 being a longitudinal sectional view of the disk device, FIG. 7 being an exploded perspective view of principal portions of the same, and FIG. 8 being a perspective view of a connecting frame affixing procedure of the principal portions of the same.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the connecting frame 5 has a longitudinal plate 5a and a lateral plate 5b, extending horizontally from an upper end of the longitudinal plate 5a, a substantially L-shaped hook portion 5c is cut out outward from a rear end edge of the longitudinal plate 5a, a machine screw hole 9 is formed in the longitudinal plate 5a near the hook portion 5c, a recess 10 is formed by bending a portion of the one side plate 1b of the bottom chassis 1B inward in opposition to the machine screw hole 9 and the hook portion 5c, and a penetrating hole 11, opposing the machine screw hole 9, is penetrated through the recess 10.
To describe a procedure of affixing the connecting frame 5, the hook portion 5c is engaged with an upper edge 10a of the recess 10 and a machine screw 12 is screwed by a screwdriver 13 into the machine screw hole 9 via the penetrating hole 11 to affix the connecting frame 5 to the bottom chassis 1B as shown in FIG. 8.
As shown in FIGS. 6 to 8, a plurality (two in the present example) of substantially triangular locking members 15 are cut out from the lateral plate 5b, and a lock hole 17 is penetrated through an elastic tongue member 16, extending rearward from the front panel 1A, in opposition to both locking members 15.
As shown in FIG. 7, a plurality (two in the present example) of substantially triangular locking members 18 are cut out from a front portion of the one side plate 1b of the bottom chassis 1B, and a lock hole 20 is penetrated through an elastic tongue member 19, extending rearward from the front panel 1A, in opposition to both locking members 18.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, an elastically displaceable locking member 21, extending downward toward the rear, is cut out from a front portion of the bottom plate 1a of the bottom chassis 1B, and a lock hole 23 is penetrated through a leg plate 22, extending rearward from the front panel 1A, in opposition to the locking member 21.
As shown in FIG. 5, substantially triangular locking members 2c are integrally protruded from front portions of both side plates of the loader chassis 2a, and locking holes 24a are penetrated through elastic tongue members 24, extending rearward from the front panel 1A, in opposition to both locking members 2c. 
To describe an assembly procedure of the casing 1, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, by fitting together the respective locking members 2c, 15, 18, and 21 and the respective locking holes 24a, 17, 20, and 23, the front panel 1A is attached to a front portion of the bottom chassis 1B and the top chassis 1C is fitted and affixed to the front panel 1A and the bottom chassis 1B. As a related art, there is that which is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-327358A.
With the conventional configuration described above, because in the assembly work of the casing 1, the connecting frame 5 is merely latched to the one side plate 1b of the bottom chassis 1B via the hook portion 5c as shown in FIG. 8, when the machine screw 12 is screwed into the machine screw hole 9 of the connecting frame 5 by a screwdriver 13, the connecting frame 5 may retreat in a direction of an arrow c or become raised in a direction of an arrow d as indicated by alternate long and short dash lines and alternate long and two short dashes lines in FIG. 8, and the work of screwing in the machine screw 12 is thus troublesome and there is thus a difficulty in that trouble and time are required in the work of assembling the casing 1.